starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Korhal
Terran Confederacy (?—2478) :Korhal Senate (?—2489) *Rebellion of Korhal (2478—2491) Terran Dominion (2500—) |population=Between 4,000,000 and 35,000,000 (just before its destruction) |diameter= |gravity= |tilt= |climate=*Temperate (formerly) *Desert |geography= |capital=*Styrling (?—2491) *Augustgrad (2500—) |moons=At least 1 (possibly Ursa) |species=Terrans |originalspecies=Scantids |imports= |exports= |status=Terran Dominion throne world }} Korhal IV is a planet located in the Koprulu Sector. Formerly a temperate world with at least one ocean,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. it was turned into a nuclear wasteland by a nuclear bombardment. In StarCraft II, Korhal's tileset changes from desert to city.2009-04-04. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-17. It is set to appear in some missions in StarCraft II.Samwise Didier, Dave Berggren. WWI SC2 Art Panel. Brightcove. Accessed 2008-08-01. Planetology Korhal had a dense atmosphere and used to be a lush, temperate and warm world before its destruction, possessing distinct seasons such as autumn, balmy summers and mild winters.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The planet orbits a single star. Astrogeographically, it is located at the heart of the Koprulu Sector, possesses at least one moon and is several days travel from the Tyrador System. A Confederate nuclear strike left the surface a radioactive desertUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. with craters visible from space.Corey Konieczka, Robert A. Kouba, Dan Clark (December 17, 2008). StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. ASIN 1589945034 By the Brood War radiation levels were low enough to allow humans to survive. After the war the Dominion invested significant effort to further decontaminate the planet. History Early History Korhal was one of the founding worlds upon which the Terran Confederacy was built. A world of affluence and enlightenment, Korhal contributed greatly to the military and technological advancements of the Terran Confederacy. Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. By 2478 it was considered an old colony. Styrling Academy itself had buildings almost a hundred years old by that point. By this stage, there was a degree of idealism and nostalgia as to Korhal's past, namely that of a pastoral world. However, there was little historical substance to this idealistic view. However, despite a steady growth of industry, Korhal remained a verdant world, courtesy of investment in renewable energy sources and the enforcement of stringent air quality laws. As a result, Korhal was one of the few Confederate planets that managed to be both a hub of trade and industry and a pleasent place to live. Over the course of settlement, Korhal's people came to establish many dynastic traditions with inheritance of great wealth.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Despite the planet's near-Eden status. the relationship between Korhal and the Confederacy was not mutually beneficial. The planet's wealth fueled Confederate puppet corporations while local industries withered. This spurred anti-Confederate sentiment. The Rebellion of Korhal :Main article: Rebellion of Korhal Senator Angus Mengsk was a well-known anti-Confederate political figure. In 2478 he created a secret revolutionary movement against the Confederacy with the assistance of Umoja when the Confederacy tried to murder him. Months after establishing the alliance with Umoja, Mengsk gave an anti-Confederate Close of Session speech at the Senate's Palatine Forum, causing the Confederacy to keep him under surveillance. The Confederacy was especially worried about a potential loss of Korhal because it was their "crown jewel", used to explain the benefits to their rivals, the Kel-Morian Combine and the Umojans, why they should join the Confederacy. The rebellion would destroy that public image. In addition, the Confederacy made a lot of money from the Korhalian colonists, and many groups tied to both Korhal and the Confederacy stood to lose a great deal of money if Korhal succeeded in declaring independence.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Umoja offered material assistance, eventually including tanks. The underground rebellion would eventually kill hundreds of marines in ambushes and explosions. At the close of the Guild Wars in 2489 Mengsk publicly declared the independence of Korhal, and the Confederates retaliated by declaring martial law. The planet's populace rose up against the Confederacy, eventually driving away the Confederate military. The Confederates retaliated by assassinating Mengsk, but he was replaced by his more dangerous son, Arcturus. The junior Mengsk led the Rebellion of Korhal against the Confederacy, amassing a huge army on Korhal.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). :Main article: Destruction of Korhal In retaliation for the alliance, the Confederacy launched a massive planetary bombardment of nuclear weaponry aimed at eliminating the dissent, killing four million people, transforming the planet into a nuclear desert and causing mutations in surviving organisms, such as scantids.1999-03-19. Scorpion Ravine. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2008-06-21. Many of the survivors of the rebellion called themselves the Sons of Korhal, and some others joined other rebel organizations.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. This attack hardened the remaining men and women of Korhal into some of the fiercest warriors in the Koprulu Sector. Due to the nuclear devastation of their homeworld, they demonstrated complete willingness to use their own nuclear arsenal against any potential enemy.1999-08-13. Firestorm. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2008-06-21 The New Order By the end of the Confederacy radiation levels were low enough to allow resettlement.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. With the defeat of the Confederacy, Arcturus Mengsk made it the Terran Dominion, the successor to the victorious Sons of Korhal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration (in English). 1998. The UED Expeditionary Fleet conquered the planet during the StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. and based captive zerg there.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. It was during this period that the Dark Templar terrorist, Ulrezaj, hid warped khaydarin crystals on the planet, protected by Schezar's Scavengers and his enslaved zerg. The Scavengers left the world when they were defeated by protoss forces led by Praetor Mojo.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives A joint attack by the Dominion, Praetor Fenix's protoss refugee warriors, Raynor's Raiders and Infested Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm defeated the UED and their enslaved zerg and returned the planet to Dominion control. Kerrigan left the world, but not before unleashing a surprise attack on her former allies.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Mengsk returned to Korhal after being defeated at Char Aleph at the end of the Brood War. Korhal benefited from the post-war reconstruction efforts'StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998.; Dominion tax revenues helped fund extensive decontamination, modernization, and beautification. Locations with Augustgrad in the background]] Establishments *Golden Library *Mengsk Summer Villa Installations *Dominion Internal Security Division *Korhal Incarceration Facility *Korhal IV Primary Resocialization Center *Simonson Munitions Factory Landforms *Martial Field *Scorpion Ravine Regions *Broken Mesa *Keresh Province Settlements *Augustgrad (capital) *Fairstens *Styrling (former capital, also served as a military base) Space Platforms *''Aurora'' (formerly) *Numerous others Notes .]] Korhal is referred to as Korhal '''IV' in the Arcturus Mengsk section of the Roster of Heroes in the original StarCraft manual as well as more recent sources.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. It is usually referred to simply as Korhal, however. There are contradictions between the StarCraft manual and the books Uprising and I, Mengsk. The manual states that Korhal was destroyed by ''Apocalypse''-class nuclear missiles launched from Tarsonis, while the books state that it was orbitally bombarded by Confederate battlecruisers. The manual states that Korhal had a population of 4 million before it was destroyed, whereas other sources indicate Korhal had a population of 35 million.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. From artwork in StarCraft: Brood War, Korhal orbits a yellow star. From card artwork in its board game counterpart however, it orbits a white star.Corey Konieczka, Robert A. Kouba, Dan Clark (December 17, 2008). StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. ASIN 1589945034 Some sources indicate that Korhal is orbited by a moon named Ursa.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. However, other sources indicate that Ursa is a planet.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. References Confederate colony world |?—2489 }} Dominion throne world |July 2500—February 2501 May 2501— }} UED Expeditionary Fleet capital world |February—May 2501 }} Throne World}} Capital World}} Category: Planets Category: Terran Dominion